Tagebuchberichte einer Infizierten
by T-Virus 666
Summary: Die Firma für die ich gearbeitet habe heißt UMBRELLA. Doch ich wurde belogen und betrogen, und schließlich wurde ich von ihr getötet...


Resident Evil gehört nicht mir und ich habe nicht vor Geld mit der Geschichte zu verdienen.

UMBRELLA CORPORATION

Tagebuchberichte einer Infizierten.

Die Firma für die ich gearbeitet habe heißt UMBRELLA. Doch ich wurde belogen und betrogen und schließlich wurde ich von ihr getötet. Sie werden sich wundern dass ich das so schreibe, aber wenn sie meine Geschichte gelesen haben, werden sie mich verstehen. Wenn ich überhaupt noch in der Lage sein sollte, die Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen.

Ich arbeitete in der Forschungsabteilung von UMBRELLA. Wir experimentierten mit dem T-Virus an Tieren und Pflanzen. Bei den Tieren sollte das T-Virus verschiedene Arten von Krankheiten und Verstümmelungen heilen. Bei den Pflanzen sollte es das Wachstum steigern und verhindern dass die Pflanzen eingehen. Auch wenn man sie ohne Erde in einen Topf gestellt hat und ihr kein Wasser gab, konnte eine Pflanze die mit dem T-Virus infiziert war Monate lang leben.

Das war ein riesiger Fortschritt meiner Arbeit, doch mit den Tieren hatte ich immer wieder Ärger. Sie wurden alle rasend, fast wie tollwütig und haben bei jeder Gelegenheit versucht zu beißen.

In der Zeit, in der ich noch für UMBRELLA gearbeitet habe, haben wir ausschließlich mit Tieren und Pflanzen gearbeitet. Dass ich der erste Mensch sein würde, mit dem man experimentiert, hätte ich nie gedacht. Dabei war es eigentlich nur ein dummer Zufall und meine Schuld dass ich infiziert wurde. Aber trotz allem hat die Firma mir nicht geholfen. Sie wollen mich verrecken lassen, anstatt mir den Antivirus zu spritzen. Ich bin das perfekte Versuchskaninchen, wenig Familie, kein Mann, keine Kinder.

Es war an einem Freitag, vielleicht war es sogar der 13., bei meinem Glück. Ich war noch zu hause und machte mir gerade Frühstück, um danach zur Arbeit zu fahren. Beim herausnehmen des Messers, mit dem ich mein Brötchen aufschneiden wollte, griff ich genau in die Schneide hinein und fügte mir eine tiefe Schnittwunde zu. Alles noch nicht so schlimm, ich klebte mir ein Pflaster drauf und die Sache war schon fast vergessen. Eigentlich auch halb so wild, den bei der Arbeit trage ich immer noch Schutzhandschuhe.

Bei der Arbeit angekommen, Schutzhandschuhe angezogen und zum Hundzwinger um die Biester zu füttern. Ich warf das Fleischstück hinein und sah zu wie sich die Bestien darüber her machten. Was ich nicht sah war, dass durch den T-Virus auch unbeabsichtigte Mutationen hervorgerufen wurden. Den Hunden wuchsen, wie bei einem Hai, mehrere Zahnreihen hintereinander und die Krallen waren um einige Zentimeter gewachsen und messerscharf. Als ich das zweite Stück Fleisch hineinwarf blieb ich mit meinem Kittel an einer Strebe des Käfigs hängen. Die Hunde bearbeiten, von morgens bis abends die Käfigstäbe mit ihrem Gebiss um auszubrechen. Dabei wurde eine Querstrebe so verbogen das ich mit dem Kittel hängen blieb. Ich geriet in Panik, die Hunde merkten das sofort. Mein Kittel war so verheddert das ich dummerweise die Handschuhe ausziehen musste um besser mit den Finger greifen zu können. Die Hunde fingen schon an am Käfig hochzuspringen und so riss ich den Kittel vom Käfig. Bei der Drehbewegung, die ich machte um loszukommen rutsche ich aus und stützte mich mit meiner verletzten Hand auf dem Boden ab. Sofort merkte ich dass meine Hand total feucht wurde, nicht von meinem Blut, ich hatte genau in eine riesige Pfütze Hundepisse gefasst.

Ich riss mir das Pflaster runter und versuchte die Wunde zu desinfizieren. Ich hoffte dass es noch nicht zu spät war und sagte zu niemandem ein Wort über diesen Unfall.

Es war also ein Freitag, an dem ich mich infizierte. Natürlich war alle Hoffnung umsonst, denn nur ein kleiner Kratzer reicht aus und man hat sich angesteckt. So war es dann auch bei mir. Zuerst wurde die Stelle rot und begann zu jucken. Das passierte schon in den ersten Stunden nach dem Unfall. Dann geschah erst mal nichts mehr und darum machte ich mir auch keine großen Sorgen. Doch das Virus breitete sich rasch in meinem Körper aus ohne dass ich etwas merkte. Mir wurde ab und zu etwas schwindelig an diesem Tag, doch ich dachte das es Überarbeitung sei oder das der Schock mir noch in den Gliedern steckte. Also fuhr ich erstmal nach hause und ging früh schlafen.

Als ich am nächsten Tag in den Spiegel schaute, traf mich der Schock wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Jetzt konnte ich niemanden mehr verheimlichen was mit mir geschehen war. Ich hatte den ganzen Arm voll mit Pestbeulen die eitrig und blutig waren, sie juckten fürchterlich. Außerdem war ich weiß wie eine Leiche (wie treffend bemerkt). Meine Augen waren mit blutroten Äderchen durchzogen und fast schwarz umrandet. Sofort griff ich mit der gesunden Hand zum Telefonhörer und rief in der Firma an. Das war der größte Fehler meines Lebens. Hätte ich mich gleich selbst getötet oder hätte ich mir den Arm abgehackt, beides wäre eine bessere Lösung gewesen. Denn jetzt sitze ich hier mit einem Tagebuch und einem Stift in der Hand, eingesperrt in eine Zelle. Wie so ein scheiß Köter, dem ich das hier zu verdanken habe. Ich werde gezwungen aufzuschreiben wie ich mich fühle und wie sich mein Körper verändert.

Gestern versuchten Forschungsmitarbeiter ( meine eigenen Kollegen ) mir die Pestbeulen aufzustechen. Es war so schmerzhaft das ich es kaum aushalten konnte. Das Schlimmste ist das nicht nur mein Körper mutiert, meine Gedanken entgleiten mir immer öfter und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Ich habe Halluzinationen, ich stelle mir vor, wie ich anderen Menschen Leid zufüge und es genieße.

Mir ist übel, ich habe Schmerzen. Der ganze Körper tut mir weh, außer die verletzte Hand, die fühlt sich ganz taub an und ich habe den Eindruck dass sich das Gefühl langsam ausbreitet. Ob ich mich darüber freuen soll weiß ich nicht. Die taube Hand tut zwar nicht mehr weh, aber dafür fängt sie an zu stinken und die Haut hängt in Fetzen hinunter, sodass ich sie einfach so abziehen kann.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich noch schreiben kann. Klar denken kann, oder den Stift halten kann. Die haben mich mit verlängerten Handschellen an eine Wand gefesselt. So kann ich nur den Tisch auf dem mein Tagebuch liegt und mein Bett erreichen. Eine weiße Linie auf dem Boden markiert, wie nah mir die Wärter und Forscher kommen dürfen, ohne dass ich sie berühren kann. Eigentlich müsste ich in Panik geraten oder zumindest traurig darüber sein das ich sehr bald sterbe, aber mir ist alles egal. Es ist mir scheißegal, aber ich habe einen riesigen Hunger. Die Portionen die ich hier kriege reichen mir nicht mehr aus. Mich packt die Wut wenn ich nicht genug zu fressen kriege. Vor einigen Stunden habe ich vor Wut mit meinen Fäusten gegen die Wand geschlagen und habe versucht mit meinen Fingernägeln die Wand aufzukratzen, bis sie blutig waren. Ich spürte keinen Schmerz, nur Wut. Wut ist das einzigste Gefühl das ich noch habe und es wird von Minute zu Minute stärker.

Mein Körper juckt!

Ich kratze. Blute. Lecke mein Blut auf und finde, das es das Leckerste ist was ich je geschmeckt habe. Kriege rohes Fleisch zu fressen. Könnte mir nicht vorstellen je was anderes zu fressen.

Die Leute die in meine Zelle kommen tragen jetzt Schutzanzüge und Gasmasken. Keine Ahnung warum.

Meine Haut ist blass und es ziehen sich blauschwarze Adern über meinen Körper. Die Haut löst sich ab. Fingernägel wachsen, kann ich besser Fleisch zerreißen. Habe immer noch großen Hunger. Brauche mehr Fleisch und Blut…

Am Montag, starb die Testperson und wachte als erste Untote der Geschichte auf. Weitere Experimente mit Testpersonen sind geplant.

UMBRELLA CORPORATION


End file.
